The invention relates to an innovated type of hazard alarm sign, particularly to a type of alarm sign structure that is composed of a storing box and three alarm racks that can be erected to form a triangular alarm sign, while the LED lamps on the racks will emit flashing light to produce excellent alarm and cautionary effects.
A hazard alarm sign is a necessary equipment in a traveling ear. In case of driving failure, the triangular hazard alarm sign can be taken out and placed at an appropriate distance behind the car, to caution the coming cars to take other traffic lanes, to assure the safety to the driver, other drivers and their cars; a conventional hazard alarm sign is composed of three triangular flat plates, the three plates can be collapsed or erected to form a triangle, on the plate surfaces are light-reflecting strips, so they will reflect the light coming from the cars behind to caution them of hazard ahead, However, since the reflecting effects of said conventional type of hazard alarm sign are passive, which can be easily detected on a fine day with good visibility, but in nighttime or a day with poor visibility (such as a cloudy, rainy or a foggy day), said hazard alarm sign could not be detected without being directly lit and reflected by another car behind it, which will involve various unpredictable circumstances (such as poor weather condition, the car coming behind has not switched on head lights, or location on a curving road, etc.), in which case, the car behind will not be able to detect any hazard ahead and the result would be tragic accidents, therefore, a conventional type of hazard alarm sign does involve shortcomings that need to be redressed.
In view of the above shortcomings, the inventor has devoted in the research, and has amended the conventional "passive" cautionary performance to a type of "active" cautionary performance, and after such research and development processes in designing, test production, experiments and amendments, has finally presented a successfully tested invention of "innovated type of hazard alarm sign" that can be easily erected or collapsed, that can be securely sucked onto the car, to provide eye-catching distant lighting cautionary effect, and to assure the safety to the car in question as well as other cars with effective improvement on said shortcomings.
To enable further understanding of the structural characteristics and physical performances of the invention, the embodiment of the present invention is described in details accompanied by drawings below: